mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt Truck
The Bolt Truck is a vehicle in Mafia. Description The Bolt Truck is, essentially, a large four-wheel truck tailored for industrial and commercial use, serving as the definitive heavy duty truck in Mafia; it is also the largest drivable vehicle in the game. Primarily available a green body color (mission-specific Bolt Trucks may also feature a black body color) and a wooden truck bed, the Bolt Truck is distinguishable by its 1920s design, with its cab similar in design to the front half of a Bolt Model B. The truck is clearly based on the Ford Model AA. Performance All variants of the Bolt Truck share the same performance traits, as indicated below from Free Ride's performance stats: * Weight: 6615 lb (3,000 kg) * Power: 100 HP (74 kW) * Maximum speed: 60 mph (100 km/h) * Engine: Eight cylinder * Swept volume: 4525 ccm * Gear box: Three speed The truck is, as expected, exceptionally heavy, and as a result, can only accelerate averagely and achieve mediocre top speeds due to an underpowered V8 engine. Cornering and braking, however, is responsive, as the truck will usually possess minimal inertia from its slow speed; its long wheel base also gives it a degree of stability during handbrake cornering. The truck is also considerably durable, and is capable of pushing aside smaller, older cars with ease due to its superior mass. Availability In Mafia, the Bolt Truck Flatbed is seemingly common on the streets, especially in Free Ride, and during storyline missions where the truck is permitted to appear. The truck is also used in two missions, A Trip to the Country and Just for Relaxation. During A Trip to the Country, Tommy is ordered by Frank to meet Paulie, Sam and others to collect a shipment of Canadian whiskey at a farm in the countryside, with covered Bolt Trucks driven to the location to be used to transport the contraband. As the operation takes a turn for the worse, however, the group is forced to flee in a Bolt Truck and find a doctor, with Paulie driving, the wounded Sam laid on the truck bed, and Tommy shooting out the back at pursuing members of the Morello family on Bolt V8s. In Just for Relaxation, Tommy is required to steal an Atlantic Export Bolt Truck by force and drive to the Port of Lost Heaven to steal boxes of cigars for Don Salieri, loading the cargo to the back of the truck and escaping with the stolen goods. Variant A firetruck adapted from the Bolt Truck, known simply as the Bolt Firetruck, is also featured in Mafia and shares the same performance characteristics with the Bolt Truck. Trivia *The Bolt Truck is not listed in Mafia's Carcyclopedia, although the player can see preview images of the trucks on the Carcyclopedia display in Free Ride's vehicle selection. The "Bolt Truck" selection is incorrectly depicted with a open bed design. Gallery Bolt Truck Flatbed Front.jpg|Flatbed version Bolt Truck Covered Front.jpg|Covered version Bolt Truck Front.jpg es:Bolt Truck Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia